Desperate Measures
by LeahMineStar
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a business Prodigy who attends the school Fairy Tail Academy for the rich on a scholarship. When her family goes into debt after her fathers death, what crazy scheme will her mum come up with?-My fist fanfic so sorry for the misspellings.(many more pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected visitor

POV: Lucy

I awoke to the blinding rays of the sunlight, which was seeping through my baby blue curtains. I rolled over on my side not wanting to get out from the warmth of my bed, only to see my clock which showed the time of 8:00 am. My eyes widened at the sight . . . I was late. I jump out of bed, ran towards my bathroom and began to brush my golden locks while bushing my teeth. I threw on my uniform (A white skirt with a line of blue running around the bottom, A Peach shirt, A white sleeveless jumper with two blue lines running down both sides of the v-neck, and A blue blazer) and ran into the kitchen. Mama was standing there holding a slice of toast and my school bag. After taking the items, she pushed me out of the front door of our old cottage and shouted "Have a nice day at school Lucy!"(A/N Lucy's father died instead of her mother.)

After running with great speed and taking numerous shortcuts, I finally made it to my extravagant school Fairy Tail Academy on time I might add. After all the school I go to is full to the brim with mostly snobby rich kids. I was only accepted here because of my scholarship in business since my father raised me to be a business prodigy. So in short I'm not rich, actually my family is quite poor. In front of the gold gates there lay a gigantic building with exquisite architecture- this was only the main part of the school where we had homeroom, two pitches for Football, Track and baseball, A sports hall, And a number of blocks for the different subjects you major in. I walked up the cobble stoned pathway, only to be bumped into by the schools riches and most arrogant snob, Natsu Dragneel. "Watch were your going commoner!" He sneered

"Sorry Mr. Dragneel" I replied without even glancing at him. If there is one thing I learnt from being in this school, it's that you always treat the snobby ones with the respect they _deserve. _Feeling happy with his response he started to walk away again, but the next thing he did surprised me. "Soon commoner Karma will come and bite you on your ass" He said to me turning his head to the side with a smirk on his face. A tick mark appeared on my forehead. I was so pissed I totally forgot what he had said.

When I walked into homeroom 2-A I sat down in my seat near the window. Inside the school was far more beautiful than the outside. The chairs were comfortable and had cushions on them, the desks were pure white and had amazing designs on them. Instead of a whiteboard we had computers and the walls were painted a tinted peach. As I was admiring the nature outside, I failed to notice that one of my best friends had finally arrived.

"Hey Lu-Chan. What are you looking at?" Levy asked with a smile. Levy is one of my best friends because she also came to this school on scholarship, in fact all my friend came to this school on scholarship.

"Hey Levy-Chan. I'm just thinking about some stuff going on at home. Even though Papa built our house from scratch we still have to pay rent and Mama is struggling. I asked Mama about dropping out of school but she said no because she wants me to get a good education first. Anyway how are you and Gajeel?" I asked slyly. Gajeel is Levy's biggest crush ever. Because Gajeel goes to a different school I have met him a number of times. He is a good guy for Levy so I'm rooting for them both even though his appearance might say otherwise. He is tall and intimidating, has jet black hair, blood red eyes, and piercings all over his face. Immediately Levy's face flushed red. "Actually Lu-Chan I've been meaning to tell you that yesterday he asked me out and now we're dating!" She said adding a little squeal at the end. "Congratulations!" I cheered for her only to be shushed by the school bell.

School went by pretty fast. The only interesting thing that happened all day was when my friends Juvia, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca, Wendy, Romeo and I, started teasing Levy about her new 'boyfriend'. Juvia is a blue haired girl along with Levy who is head over heels in love and not afraid to show it with Gray Fulbuster, whose family owns Fulbuster Clothing, which is ironic since he barely wears any. Erza is a red head who is president of the student council and when she wants to be really scary, it's pretty obvious that she is in love with the schools most mysterious boy Jellal Fernandez, whose family is the owner of Fernandez museums. Cana is a brunette drunkard and is a great fortune teller, it is impossible to tell who Cana is in love with. Mirajane is a white haired beauty and is the scariest matchmaker ever, nothing can stop her when she is in matchmaking mode, and I don't think she knows it yet, but it's clear that she's in love with the schools ruler, Laxus Dreyar, whose grandfather owns the place. Lisanna is the little sister of Mirajane and sweetest girl you ever could meet, I sense some fireworks between her and the one and only Bixlow from Laxus's group also known as The Thunder Legion. Bisca is a green haired westerner with the love of sharp shooting, she is obviously in love with Alzak her boyfriend from another school, funnily enough the same school as Gajeel. Wendy is a blue haired sweety who skipped a few grades and is actually younger than us. Finally there is Romeo a black haired young man around the same age as Wendy. The two's relationship is progressing slowly so everyone is waiting for the time when the two becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

As I was walking out the luminous gates my cell phone made a bell noise. I got the phone after giving in to mama about getting me a phone when the money could be spent on something more useful. The message said

"Get home quick, I found a way to get the money we desperately need but I need to get your input first.

Have a safe journey

Love Mama xx"  
>-<p>

After running and taking many shortcuts again, I saw the biggest limousine waiting outside my house. I quickened my pace as I opened my door revealing someone I never ever expected to invade in my personal life.

Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you serious?

POV: Lucy

I dropped my keys onto the wooden floorboards as I stared wide eyed at the one and only pink haired, arrogant, snob Natsu Dragneel. I was in such a state of shock, that my body was glued to the floor and I could keep my eyes of his. He smirked playfully "I know I'm good looking but you don't have to stare at me so much" He said before posing with his signature grin. I could feel the anger slowly building up in me. "What are you doing in my house? I don't even care, just get out." I replied not even letting him answer my question. Natsu watched me as I took off my shoes and stood at the bottom of the wobbly stairs. I was so concentrated on getting Natsu out of the house that I didn't even realize that someone was coming up behind me. BANG! I rub the bump on my head as I turn around to see mama holding a frying pan in her hand. "OW! Mama that hurt" I whined.

"Lucy, do not be rude to our guest, who took the time to come round to our home and ask you a very important question." Mama replied taking me- by the ear and Natsu into the living room to sit down. I was spacing out after we sat down. Why did Natsu want to ask me a question that's so important he would come to a _commoner's _house to ask that special person face to face? But the thing that confused me the most was why me? I thought Natsu hated me with the way he treated me in school. As I was thinking I saw Natsu's pink hair moving towards the floor. However the thing that brought me out of my deep thoughts, was when I heard these six words. "Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" I didn't hear anything else he said because I blacked out.

-

I was lying on our pink floral print carpet in the arms of the person who put me in this position in the first place. I jumped up out of his grip, giving him a death glare meaning stay there and started to pull mama towards the kitchen.

"Did I just hear that right? The one person that tormented me all throughout first year just asked me to marry him, and you expect me to say something positive?" I blurted out after carefully shutting the door. "Lucy, I know that this a surprise for you, but if you marry with that young man his family will give us a great reward. Their reward would be enough to save our family out from the poor house, so please think about it Lucy and just remember I love you so much." Mama spoke to me sympathetically. I looked into her big brown eyes and saw the sadness with a hint of regret. I could really tell that mama didn't want to marry me off for money but this is the only thing that I can do to help mama in her struggle. "Okay mama. I can tell that this isn't easy for you either, so I'll do anything to help you. Come on let's go back to the 'Snob'." I said with my bangs covering my eyes and dragged mama out with me.

When we re-entered the vibrant room, Natsu was sitting down tapping his fingers one by one along the table. "Finally, so what do you say?" He asked with boredom evident in his voice. "Yes. But only if you tell me why I'm the person you picked." I said staring him straight into his onyx eyes. "Whatever. Anyway we are going to my house, since you need to meet my parents also you'll be staying with us for a week, so hurry up and get dressed." He said while pushing me towards the end of the stairs. I turn around and glare at him before running up the stairs.

I run into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I ran my hand along my pure white walls, as I traveled towards my turquoise wardrobe. I took out a yellow and white floral print sundress and my white flats. I put the clothes on before tying a white ribbon in my hair making a side pony tail. Walking back down the stairs, I could hear mama giggling in the kitchen. When I went inside I saw Natsu sitting at the table with mama chatting comfortably. "Hello Lucy." Mama was the first one to notice me walk in. For a split second I was sure I saw Natsu eyes widen. He looked me up and down then smirked saying "You do not look as good as me, but at least you look eligible." I could feel a large tick mark pulsing on my forehead. He was wearing our school uniform for crying out loud! It wasn't as nice as the girls though. He was wearing blue trousers, a peach shirt and a blue blazer. "I'll be waiting in the limo, I'll give you some time to say goodbye to your mother." He said while walking into the hallway and slamming the front door shut. When I looked at mama she started to cry." I'm so sorry Lucy . . . Please don't hate me!" She begged. Immediately I rushed to her side and held her in my arms."I couldn't if I tried. I'll see you later mama." I replied with a few tears running down my pink cheeks and the biggest smile I could summon. Mama and I walked towards the oak door hand in hand, until I hugged her one last time and went towards the jet black limo.

I turned my body towards Natsu and asked him the one question he said He would answer. "Now it's time to hold up your end of the deal. Why ask me to marry you and not some young beautiful heiress?" I asked looking him straight into the eye. He started laughing, while pushing a button to block us out from the drivers view. "In all honesty I really don't know" I rolled my eyes, yea right this guy has any decency left in him. "My father just told me to come to this address and get the girl, Lucy Heartfillia, to marry me. I was actually surprised that the woman Dad wanted me to marry was a commoner. However at least I get this hot body out of it." I huffed in response and turned my head towards the window, trying to hide my blushing face. We didn't talk for the rest of the journey, because quite frankly I didn't want to speak to the idiot any more. After a while we pulled up into the driveway of the biggest mansion in the _**world.**_ The front garden was magnificent and filled with all sorts of flowers, and the vibrant trees decorated the plain fields. The front doors had a large golden knocker on it and an exquisite design. My God! What have I gotten myself into?

The inside of the mansion was more marvelous than the out. You had a gigantic stair case right in the middle of the grand hall, a piano room, a dining room, a living room, a family room, a kitchen, a study, and _a lot_ more. A servant escorted Natsu and I to Mr Dragneel's study. Before going in, Natsu knocked three times on the well varnished doors."Come in!" Mr. Dragneel Shouted. As we entered the room I was engulfed into a hug by none other than Mr Dragneel. Mr Dragneel has red spiky hair and you could easily tell were Natsu got his amazing smile from. "Lucy, my dear! so good to finally meet you! Welcome to our home and I hope you find your stay enjoyable. Come, come we have a lot to discuss." He said beaming with happiness and guiding me towards a cushioned chair. As I sat down I heard 'tch' sound coming from Natsu. "Not even a part of this family yet and she gets a warm welcome and I get nothing?" He muttered under his breath in disbelief not noticing that both Mr Dragneel and I had heard him. I looked at Mr Dragneel's Pissed off face and watched him throw his stapler at Natsu. "Get out now you brat!" He said raising his voice and with his eye twitching. After Natsu left in a strop, I finally spoke up. "Forgive me for asking sir, but I would like to know why you chose me, a mere _commoner,_ as Natsu's betrothed." When I finished speaking he looked at me with a soft expression.

"Well . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth **

POV: Lucy

"Well, first of all I would like you to call me Igneel. You addressing me as 'Mr Dragneel' Makes me feel older than I already am. Plus Igneel sounds so much better."Igneel says with a sweat drop. "OK Mr- Igneel. But I really need to know the answer to my question, otherwise I don't think I can go on with this situation for any longer." I said a little too eager than what I was hoping for. "Sure. It all started when I met you father . . ." He didn't get to finish because I cut him off. "What do you mean my father? I'm sorry Igneel but he never once mentioned you to me or mother." Mama used to say 'don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to.' I believe that this may be one of those situations. "I'm getting their child. Me and your father were very good friends, after all we've known each other since high school. He had his heart set on starting his own business just a year after we had graduated. However he did not have the money he needed to start one, so he began to take out lone from people in a gang. At first the business was thriving, but after the first month, sells rapidly fell down and your whole family became in debt. Jude became unable to pay both the lone off and for family expenses. It came to a point where he just lost all his money by gambling trying to win more than he already had. Because we had talked almost twice a week, I noticed the stress in his voice, so I asked him about his problems. When I heard I just gave him the money I could without people suspecting anything, but it still wasn't enough. From what he did with the rest of the money tells you that he really does cherish his family, since in the end he risked his life for yours and your mothers." My eyes widened towards that last sentence. Suddenly flashbacks of my painful past, flashed violently through my head.

FLASHBACK POV:Narator

"Mama where's Papa?" An innocent five year old Lucy asked the younger Layla. Lucy was wearing a blue dress, with white socks and black dolly shoes. Layla was wearing a long white frilly skirt, a pink crop top, pink flip-flops and a black apron tied around her waist. "I don't know Lucy your father should be home by now. Come on let's watch the news to pass some time." Layla gestured tot the TV with a mile. Even though Lucy is only a little girl's she enjoyed watching the news and different news papers because she found them really interesting. At first Lucy hesitated, she has never _**ever **_watched the news without her father, so why should she start now? However curiosity took the best of her as she sat down in the sofa after turning the TV on. "**We interrupt this programme for an important news update; Jude Heartfillia of the failed company has been stabbed and shot dead." **A first Lucy didn't understand what was going on, but the moment she saw the tears flowing freely from her mother's eyes she knew something terrible had happened. The funeral was held a few days later and ever since that day both mother and daughter very rarely mentioned him and only went to visit on his anniversary.

PRESENT DAY POV: Lucy

Just at the remembrance of my papa, my checks were soaked in tears. Igneel had immediately gotten up from his chair and pulled me into a warm embrace. Soon he continued talking "To make sure no one found out about ne giving a good friend money, I made Jude promise to never tell another soul, which why you never heard of me." I tried my hardest not to cry but my father was just a topic I could never speak freely about. As far as everyone else is concerned (except Levy) is that my papa is still alive and well. " Lucy one of the maids will take you to your bedroom were you will be staying for the week, and remember if you ever need a shoulder to cry on and your mothers not around, Natsu and I will be here for you." He said while gesturing to a maid he had previously called for and that amazing smile." Thank you Igneel for telling me the truth, it means a lot to me." I replied with a small forced smile.

The moment I entered my room, I collapsed onto the soft bed, uncontrollably crying my eyes out once again. I suddenly came to a stop when I heard knocking at the door. After wiping my eyes I shouted "Come in!" Natsu casually strolled in and sat uninvited onto the couch. "Did . . . That really happen to you father?" He asked cautiously. I hesitated once again, and then thought '**what's the use? He already knows that I have to tell him' **"Yes it's true. Sometimes, I feel lost without him," '**WHOA! What made me say that to him and open up so quickly' ** If it helps, I'm sorry for your lost" The next thing Natsu did that surprised me the most was when he bowed down and apologise. "Thank you Natsu, but I just need a little time by myself." Natsu nodded and he left the room as I lay back onto my bed and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings**

POV: Natsu

After being rudely thrown out of father study, I went across the hall to my gaming room. I put on head phones and put the music on the highest bar it could go. However, due to my very rare hearing, I could hear fathers and the commoner's conversation like I was with them. But after hearing the words that were spoken, I wish I was deaf.

Just the word death made me think of her, just like that. The only person I would ever call mother. Thinking about mother also brought up really bad memories. Mum was the life of the family; she never failed to brighten days no matter who that person was. Father was deeply in love with her, so when she died he broke into pieces. I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

XxX

FLASHBACK POV: Narrator

A little boy with spiky pink hair, who tossed in his uncomfortable sleep, slowly opened his eyes. He decided to travel into his kitchen drink some milk to easily fall back a sleep. When he opened the door he was met to the sight of his mother speaking to an intimidating man. Maria has long red hair flowing down her back, smooth beautiful skin, pink soft lips, blue eyes and was wearing a pure white nightgown (A/N Natsu's mums made up name. I don't know for sure.) "Natsu . . . Let me just tuck my son back into bed." She said turning towards the man. He looked at her for a while then gave into her simple request with a small nod. After bringing Natsu into his room, she put him under his bed and slowly spoke to him. "Natsu do not move from this spot, no matter whom walks into this room do not move or make a noise." Natsu responded with a small grunt. "Promise me Natsu. This is really important" She said sternly.

"I promise mama" Content with his answer, she left the room, locking the door behind her. Everything was quiet for a while, but after a few minute he heard a _gunshot. _Even though he as scared and wanted to see if his mother was alright, he made a promise so he didn't move an inch, only closing his eyes. He soon heard footsteps outside his bedroom door before it was forced open."Come out come out where ever you are little Dragneel." Natsu could feel his eyes tearing up but he couldn't risk being found. Just because he was young didn't mean he didn't understand when he was in danger. He soon found his hands over his ears, but it didn't make any difference to the sound resounding through his bedroom. He opened his eyes when he heard a thump, only to see the lifeless body of the previously intimidating man surrounded by blood, and his father holding a gun. However he didn't care about that, he just wanted to know where his mother was. He went to the place he had seen her with the man who was now lying dead on his bedroom floor. Natsu burst into the kitchen to see his mother on the ground, eyes closed hair everywhere and pure white gown perminitely stained in scarlet liquid. Realisation hit him with pain like a needle as he dropped to his knees and started screaming and crying uncontrollably.

XxX

PRESENT DAY POV: Natsu

He soon became addicted to alcohol and abused me only once. That was the one thing that made me hate father back then. The day he decided it would be fun to slice the side of my neck with a shard of broken glass from a whiskey bottle. This is why I never fail to wear the scarf that he gave me, because I couldn't bear remembering the same traumatic day every time I looked in the mirror and saw the cursed scar the glass left behind.

Soon father got better; this was because he had met his old friend from high school, Jude Heartfillia and his wife Layla Heartfillia. He didn't plan it happening, but he fell in love with her even though she was already married. I t hurt him every day because Jude meant a lot to him. Eventually dad and Layla became close friends, _**very very **_close friends. For I while father knew that in the process he was breaking a family, but he still continued either way. But after 2 weeks, Layla stopped ever thing saying 'I'm sorry but I only love my husband, I don't know why I did anything.

Layla soon told Jude about everything because she couldn't handle keeping it a secret from him. He forgave her and not once did both parents ever speak of it again, nor did Jude tell Igneel that he knew. However, Jude was still gravely hurt by his best friends and wife's actions, so he resulted to gambling, which then lead to the bankruptcy of his new company. He then asked for help from Dad, but it still wasn't enough, so he went to the worst place- an extremely deadly feared gang. Or so they say. I later found out that my father had created a temporary split personality that thought that it was all Judes thought why Layla didn't love him and hired a assassin to kill him and blame it on the gang he borrowed money from.

Resulting in his death.

Obviously I didn't know about any of this because I was too young. But I wasn't stupid to not know that something was fishy. In the end I pay a PI to give me all the details about the relationships between the Hearfillia's and Dragneel's.

I wonder if I should tell that Heartfillia about the actual truth or keep it a secret since, Dad has changed for the better. Even though I tried not to get found out by father he knew I had found the truth out because he had 24 hour surveillance on me.

XxX

**Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be nice to her for once; I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. After all I'm just as unhappy with this arrangement as she is. I guess this is just his way of repenting and apologising to Jude for something his other half did. Thank **_**Mavis **_**that his other half is gone now, otherwise I would pity the person who fell under his wrath. **I thought as I slowly made my way towards the luxurious bedroom that hold the big breasted, golden haired women. I knocked on the doors three times and waited for a response. I could clearly hear she had been previously crying her eyes out. "COME IN!" She yelled. As soon as I walked in her bedroom, my body and mouth started acting on its own. I strolled over and sat on her couch acting like I owned the place. (I kinda do) I hoped she bought the fact that I don't care about how she's feeling, when actually do. Eventually my efforts went down the toilet as I blurted out "Did that really happen to your father?" She looked at me pretty shocked.** Trust me commoner I'm more shocked at myself than you are.** She pause contemplating whether to answer the question or not. I looked at her contently while waiting for an answer that came after 10 more seconds. "Yes it's true. Sometimes, I feel lost without him." As soon as I saw the sadness evident I he face and eyes I felt a large pang in my chest, but I brushed it off as I was feeling hungry. The next thing I did made me seriously think that I was going crazy, since I bowed down and said "I'm sorry for your lost." I was in such a state of shock that I stayed frozen to my spot. I was soon brought out of my trance of embarrassment. "Thank you Natsu, but I just need a little time by myself." I nodded my head in response and rushed out of the room. I didn't know what was happening so again I passed it off as something to do with my hunger. I went into the kitchen and asked the maid to prepare one of me and dad's favourite foods- Jalapeno sandwich, and silently waited in my room.

**Authors Note**

**Guy's I apologies for not Updating for a while and just wanted to tell you that it will be harder for me to update for the new school term, so I will try and Update every Wednesday.**

**Thanks for reading my story and please review, it helps out a lot. **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Announcement**

POV: Lucy

I awoke to the loud shrieking of my alarm clock. I reach my arm out to shut it up, only to find that it does not land onto anything, waving in the air. I slowly turn my head to see myself in a large, exquisite room. I was on a red and white queen sized bed, accompanied by silk curtains, a sofa, bathroom and TV set.

Immediately, I start freaking out. **Where am I? This is definitely not my room. What's going on? **Suddenly, all the events that happened came rushing back to me, like I was seeing a real life nightmare. I Lucy Heartfillia, the one he calls commoner, is betrothed the person I despise the absolute most, Natsu Dragneel. Why me?

Rubbing my eyes as I turned the alarm clock off, which showed 7:00am, I looked down onto my attire. I was still wearing the clothes that I had on yesterday. I slowly got up, steadying my swaying body and walking towards the bathroom with my school uniform.

Looking in the mirror, it was hard not to notice my puffy red eyes and messy blond hair. After brushing my locks, brushing my teeth, going in the shower and putting on my clothes, I walked put into the desolate corridors, decorated with paintings. As I walked down the hall, I noticed a painting of a very beautiful woman, who had long crimson hair and an amazing smile, in a beautiful purple ball gown.

I somehow made it from the maze of corridors into the dining room. I was greeted by the smiling face of Igneel and the scowling face of Natsu. "Good morning Lucy! I spoke to your mother this morning, she sends you her regards." H e said, welcoming her to the table. Lucy replied with a smile and a mumble of thanks which he seemed to hear. "Anyway, I have to be on my way now, just wanted to wish you a good morning before I went off to business." He spoke waving and walking out of the door. I tuned to face Natsu who had suddenly stood up. He looked up at me and frowned then said "Hurry up and eat if you want to get to school on time. I'm leaving now; after all I don't want to be caught with the likes of you." He left the room smirking, obviously believing I was fazed by his cruel words. However, I was already use to them. It's amazing how much he bad mouths me at school.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

After eating a delightful breakfast of strawberry pancakes, I found my way to school using only my train pass and a map. As I got closer to the golden gates, I spotted a large crowed of students. Suddenly the girls came running towards me. "Lucy is this true!" Levy yelled as she shook me. "Good for you Lucy –Chan" Wendy spoke encouragingly with a smile.

"Great! You are not Juvia's love rival anymore" Juvia said as she hugged me with tears falling like a waterfall down her face. "BROWN EYED BABIES WITH PINK HAIR . . . ONYX EYED BABIES WITH BLOND HAIR! YAY~~~~~!" Mira squealed in matchmaker mode.

"Young love" Bisca said with hearts in her eyes.

"Now I'm really confused. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I shouted in annoyance. My eyes darted across each of the four girls. I calmed down when Wendy handed me a flyer.

_**Natsu and Lucy betrothed! Couple on campus.**_

Below that it had a photo of Natsu, Igneel and I sitting at the dining room table together. "Lu-Chan I don't know who did this, but you have _got_ to come see Natsu freaking out" Levy said snickering. How could I say no to that?

All five of us ran inside the school, to see Natsu going on the rampage. You could practically see the fire coming out of his mouth every time he shouted something like, who did this? Do you wanna fight? When I find out who did this I'm gonna kick their asses, and so on. I couldn't help but laugh, this Idiot was just too dense to ask a bystander who gave out the flyers. After laughing so hard my side hurt, I asked Wendy who gave this flyer to her. "It was a lady in a maids costume with pink hair." She replied as she pulled me towards the place she last saw her.

**Wait. That description . . . No it couldn't be. But maybe it is.**

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice say "Hime-sama, is that you?"

I ran up and hugged her yelling "VIRGO!"

"It is you Hime-sama. I've missed you a lot. How's your mother?" She asked.

"She's good." I replied

"How have you been?" She said smiling.

"Just great." I lied through my teeth.

"More importantly, punishment now Hime" She said handing me my favourite whip.

"HELL NO!" I shouted. However further conversation was interrupted because, the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded through the school grounds. "**Brats, I'm sure you are probably wondering why this young lady has entered our school handing out unnecessary fliers. This is all on behalf of her employer Mr Dragneel, who has come to say a few words."**

"**Hello students. I would like to announce that has already been said with the fliers and more. My son Natsu will be marrying the school's sweetheart, Lucy Heartfillia in the next month and you're all invited. However if you even try to break them up or cause anything negative to happen in their relationship, you have to answer to me, and I'll know if you break the rules. That is all~!" Igneel said.**

I immediately sweat dropped at the announcement. The whole school was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I could feel the glares stabbing me in the back of my neck. **Oh Mavis. What have I gotten myself into?**

Next thing I know, two arms grab me and pull me into a limo. In front of me was Igneel, and besides me were Natsu and Virgo. There was complete utter silence, until Natsu shouted "WHAT THE HELL DAD!? YOU JUST MADE THIS SHIT WORSE!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP" Igneel yelled back. Then a full blown argument went out. Virgo's hand was in mine as we sat there with a tick mark on out foreheads. "STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU. Arguing is getting us nowhere. Sorry Hime-sama, there is nothing neither me nor Mr Dragneel can do, you're just going to have to live with it" Virgo said with worry evident in her voice. "Don't worry Virgo I'll be fine." I said reassuring her. "Anyway, Virgo, how did you end up working for Igneel?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Wait, Lucy, You know Virgo?" Natsu and Igneel asked simultaneously.** Crap! I forgot they were in here.** I looked at Virgo for reassurance, she looked back at me nodding. "Ok. Erm . . . There's actually more to the story I've been telling you about my life." I began

**Authors Note**

**So It's Wednesday YAY! I updated on time, so please continue reading ma story.**

**Anyway, the next chapter contains some important info, so make sure you read it. :)  
>Oh and before I forget, I'll randomly make some chapters in the points of views of all Lucy's friends and their love life. Also I'm introducing more characters so stay tuned!<strong>

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The sun behind the clouds**

POV: Natsu

Igneel and I both were looking at Lucy waiting for her answer. **This is a great opportunity! I f Lucy says something disgraceful maybe dad will re-think our marriage. **"Well, I am already aware that you both know about my past that I don't really like to talk about. But what you don't know is that before my father's business failed, It was actually a success for two years. In that time period my mother also had to work beside my father, but in their free time they both would teach me in the arts of business, which may be one of the many reasons I became a business prodigy. However in the time period that they weren't at home, I had a maid who was Virgo. I don't think of Virgo as a maid though, she is more like a second mother, except when she asks me that weird question."

I looked at father, hoping he would say something about Lucy. Eventually he did but it wasn't the reaction I had hoped for. "See, Natsu. This is one of the reasons why Lucy is a great candidate for you bride."

"Speaking of which . . . Hime-sama punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Hell No!" Lucy shouted, I laughed awkwardly and sweat dropped at this.

POV: Lucy

For a while there was silence in the limo, however it was soon broken by Igneel. "I knew I could count on you to answer my questions truthfully. But, there is one thing that I must ask. What happened to all the profit that was made by your father's business in those two years?" I suddenly tensed up, as one-hundred and fifty numbers went by in my head.

FLASHBACK POV: Narrator

A five year old Lucy is innocently reading her favourite book, Key of the starry heavens. "Lucy, come here I have a have a very Important to tell you." Lucy put down her book and went to her father, Jude Heartfillia, who was standing near a safe in the bomb shelter of their house. "Lucy this safe holds something very important it's so important that you need a one-hundred and fifty numbered code, along with a scanning of my eye. But first I need you to take this envelope and hide it, but remember were you put it, in your room." After rushing upstairs and finding the perfect spot, Lucy arrived back in the bomb shelter.

"Now Lucy, I am going to tell you a serious of one-hundred and fifty numbers and you have to remember it. You absolutely cannot write it down, do you understand?" Lucy nodded her head. "Alright, 1,2,7,8,1,0,5,0 . . . 3, 5 and 9. Got it?"

"Yes daddy" Lucy replied.

"Lucy you must promise me that you will never tell anyone about this but and man who's been my best friend since highschool, only your mother and me. You must also promise to only open the safe when you want to know who killed me."

"I promise papa. But how will I open the safe if I don't have your eyes."

"Thank you for reminding me sweetie. Here, this necklace has a print out of my eye inside the heart which can only be opened by your voice. Just in case you try to take it off I took some precautionary actions. But you must also promise me never to take it off alright." Jude asked while putting the necklace around his daughter's neck. "I understand papa. Can I go read now?" Lucy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you may, if you recite all one-hundred and fifty numbers properly." Jude replied sternly. "Okay papa. 1,2,7,8,1,0,5,0 . . . 3, 5 and 9" Lucy said before she ran of to her awaiting book.

PRESENT POV: Lucy

"Well, I was sworn to a promise so I can only tell you a little information. All the money is situated in an indestructible safe, which by a one-hundred and fifty number code and my father's eye scan. However there are two people I know of who can open it without fail, my papa, who sadly is dead, and the other. . . Is me." At this point everyone except Virgo was looking at me like I was crazy. I dropped my head and began to stare at the limo floor, as it had become quiet again.

"Well there you go. That's your solution to your problems. Just open up the safe, give your mother some of the money and give the rest to Dragneel industries who may need it in the future." I slowly lifted my head with my bangs covering my eyes. I could feel my anger shoot through my veins like a bullet. "Well, Mr Dragneel, I promised my father that I would only open the safe when I am ready to put his murderer behind bars. " I started with venom evident in my voice. Igneel immediately froze in fear.

"What do you mean? He couldn't possible know who killed him." He countered, regaining his posture. As I noticed this, I began to smirk. "Well you see, Papa had this crazy notion two weeks before he died, that someone close to him and rich would hire someone to kill him. So in fear and paranoia, he hired a group of detectives to keep tabs on all the rich people around him, including you. Eventually, he called the investigation off because he knew who was going to kill him and gladly accepted it. But, Igneel the thing that this story says to me is that, papa had a lot of people who stayed by his side, even after he didn't have enough money, proving papa to be a good man. Therefore, whether I am rich or poor, these people will help me and mama out no matter what, even if she isn't aware of their existence." By the time I had finished going off at Igneel we had finally arrived to the mansion. I was soon pulled out of the car and off to my room by Virgo, mumbling something about catching up with each other.

POV: Natsu

As soon as I got out of the car, I followed father into his study. **Whoa! Dad is gonna be in some deep shit.** "So what are you going to do, cause if I noticed you tense up after she talked about the documents in safe, I'm pretty sure Lucy's figured it out already." I spoke as soon as the door shut. I watched as Igneel pinched on the bridge of his noise and sighed. "Natsu, I was planning to tell Lucy the truth in the first place, because of her character. Lucy is the type of person who will get hurt but gradually forgive, since you have told the truth. If there's one thing Lucy is, it's definitely not shallow. In-addition, instead of having her find out in the worst possible way and never forgive me, I will tell her the truth." He replied.

After I left the office, I made my way towards my game room. I soon as I opened the door, I was met by four annoying faces, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Bickslow.** Crap! Thanks dad, now I've got to deal with these idiots.**

POV: Lucy

After half an hour of talking, which felt like years, there was a soft nock. "Come in!" I shouted, as the beautifully framed door flew open, revealing my petit, best friend Levy. Judging by the look of awe in her face, I could tell that she hadn't been to Gajeel's house yet, since his family is about as rich as Natsu's.

It took me quite a while to figure out that Gajeel came from a rich family. At first I had no clue, since he wasn't snobby and had _a lot_ of freedom, looking at the way he dressed. Soon after Levy told me he went to Raven academy, which I quickly remembered it being a school for rich kids, this gave me a very clear understanding. But, what shocked me the most, was the fact he told me he had so much freedom, simply because his father didn't give a damn about what he did, as long as he took over the company in his father's old age.

"Levy-chan!? What are you doing here? You know you can't leave school early." I said, as I squeezed her. "Well Lu-chan, because of Mr Dragneels announcement, master let us all go home early, since he and the teachers were having a celebration at the school. So I made my way here to say congratulations to you and Natsu! So, he finally acknowledged your feelings?" Levy asked curiously.

I could feel my checks heat up. Yes it's true! That snobby bastard just had to be the one I fell for, _literally_.

FLASH BACK POV: Narrator

Lucy was running to school in her brand new uniform, as she was late for the opening ceremony. After an hour of boredom, Lucy went up to the building's roof, with a book the size of an encyclopaedia. The moment she swung the delicate doors open, she felt the cool breeze on her face and in her hair, which she expected. However what she didn't anticipate was that someone was watching her. Lucy made her way right to the edge of the roof, were there were not any railings. At that time, Lucy was having a war within herself, since it was the time period of Jude's death.(A/N To make this clearer, his death _anniversary)_

Every year around this time, Lucy would always be debating on whether to open the safe or to just leave it for another year. Although this time was very different. Lucy had had enough of the debating, it was tearing her apart. Until finally, at that very moment she decided she would throw herself of that edge. Just to her luck she had her book, which would help her, since she was too scared to jump off by herself.

So leaning forward, with her arm containing the book in the air, Lucy slowly began to fall. Awaiting the thrill of the wind, tearing at her skin, Lucy failed to notice hurried footsteps behind her. She only realised what was going on when two arms grabbed hold of her waist. "BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The boy shouted turning the crying girl around to face him. "I . . . I just couldn't take it anymore you should've let me fall. Just let me fall while I still have the courage to lean forward." When Natsu saw Lucy's crying face he felt a pain in his chest. She looked at him with eyes full of pain and suffering. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but you shouldn't take you life away. I'm sure you have family who cares a lot about you, so instead of thinking of your pain, think about the pain you would put them through if you died by your own hands." He spoke soothingly to her.

At that moment Lucy only thought about one thing, and that was I'm glad. "What's your name?" The pink headed boy asked.

"Lucy" She replied sniffling.

"Well Lucy, I hope that my words have encouraged you, and if you need anyone else to talk to just count on me" Natsu said with the biggest, heart warming grin she had ever seen. It made her feel so safe. "Anyway I got to go. Bye Lucy." He said, as he turned around and walked away. "Oh. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said as he retreated down the stairs, leaving Lucy to watch his moving figure.

PRESENT DAY POV: Lucy

Ever since that day he did random checks ups on me, however he soon stopped because of how it made him look. I guess I'm only still in love with him, because I can see that the old Natsu is in their somewhere, or maybe I've already fallen in love with the obnoxious Natsu.

**Authors Notes**

**So guys I apologise for not updating for like two weeks, a lot has been going on in my life lately. Also, I feel like my teachers are trying to murder me with homework. So I'm going to try and stick to my update plan of updating every week, but Thursday instead of Wednesday. Also because I haven't stuck to the plan and went M.I.A, I will let the viewers ask me to put something in the next chapter and pick one. By achieving this, all you have to do is review or PM me. Oh and before I forget, shout out to Lavawings – get well soon!**

**Please review it helps a lot.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes**

**Okay Guy's, sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter, but it isn't. First, I have read the reviews from the previous chapter and will make my Christmas special include all the things that you wanted. However, since it's too early in the story to make some of the scenes people asked for, I will make ma next chapter a side story, like an alternative ending. Please try to enjoy, even though it might not be what you wanted.**

**Another thing I wanted to do was thank everyone who has been supporting me and has been reviewing my story. I hope you all continue to read my story even though at some points it might be really rubbish.**

**A special shout out to Lavawings, Lexie and the anime, Aia Dragfillia, Fancycupcake21, Finishmathmatical, scarlet, Xxanimegrim, reapergirlxX and Risshu, for reviewing and reading my story. Especially Lavawings who has helped me with some of he chapters when I have manger writers block.**

**Sorry again that this is not a chapter, look forward to next week. Oh and please update, it really does help me a lot.**

**Bye!**


End file.
